Rather Be
by aicchan
Summary: Berada di samping pemuda ini membuatnya merasa nyaman, membuatnya merasa bahwa dunia ini sempurna. Dia ingin mencintai Regulus seutuhnya, perlahan, menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. -RHADAMANTHYSxREGULUS-


Rhadamanthys berdiri di hadapan Regulus tanpa berkata. Dalam diam dia memandang pemuda belia di hadapannya itu yang nyengir lebar walau seluruh tubuhnya nyaris terbebat perban putih.

"… Kau kenapa?"

Regulus tertawa pelan, "Aku kemarin berlatih melawan Violate."

"Vio…. Behemoth Violate?"

Regulus mengangguk, "Hasilnya kalah total deh. Dia itu kuat bangeeeeeeettt! Kapan-kapan aku akan menantangnya lagi!" seru pemuda itu semangat.

Rhadamanthys menghela napas. Rasanya… ini kali pertama dia dengar ada yang berani menantang seorang Violate yang merupakan tangan kanan Aiacos. "… Sebelum itu, pastikan badanmu sudah pulih benar!"

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Rather Be **© aicchan

**-Alternate Reality – Modified Canon**-

Rhadamanthys x Regulus

Tweeting Time a La Lost Canvas Spin-off

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sore beranjak semakin gelap dengan lembayung senja yang lembut mewarnai ufuk barat. Rhadamanthys duduk di pelataran kuil Leo sambil memandang Regulus yang masih mengawasi latihan si kecil. Aiolia tampak masih sangat bersemangat walau dia sudah latihan sejak pagi, bahkan sampai menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk bermain.

Saat hari makin gelap, akhirnya Regulus mengakhiri sesi latihan hari ini dan dia pun menyuruh Aiolia melepaskan pemberat yang dipakai di kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"Yaaaayy! Es krim!" Aiolia berseru senang dan berlari menuju ke Rhadamanthys, "Es krim!"

Rhadamanthys menepuk kepala bocah kecil itu. "Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Setelah makan malam, kita beli es krim."

"Asiiiiiiikkk!" Aiolia pun berlari masuk ke dalam kuil.

"Ya ampun… seharian berlatih tapi dia masih punya stamina seperti itu," Regulus menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Rhadamanthys berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya. "Kau juga mandilah! Kalau terlalu malam nanti Aiolia keburu mengantuk."

"Oke! Rhadamanthys tunggu sebentar ya!" Regulus pun menyusul Aiolia ke dalam, meninggalkan Rhadamanthys yang berjalan perlahan.

.

"Akhirnya tidur juga." Regulus menyentuh pipi bulat Aiolia dengan telunjuknya. Anak itu pulas dalam gendongan Rhadamanthys setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan seporsi besar makan malam dan juga es krim. "Anak kecil kalau perut kenyang, pasti tidur."

"Sama seperti yang bicara."

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Regulus menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau menginap?"

"Maaf, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Mungkin aku baru bisa datang lusa."

"Hmp!" Regulus memalingkan wajahnya. "Jadi besok aku nganggur donk. Merusuh ke tempatnya siapa ya? Sisyphus pasti sibuk. Enaknya main kemana, ya?"

Rhadamanthys memandang pemuda di sampingnya, "Kau masih luka seperti itu, lebih baik istirahat!"

"Luka seperti ini saja tak masalah. Besok juga sembuh."

"Jangan meremehkan luka!" Rhadamanthys mengacak rambut Regulus dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kalau kau tak sembuh juga, lebih baik aku tak datang saja ke Sanctuary."

"EEEH! Jangan begitu!" Protes Regulus, "Kenapa sih kau dan Sisyphus itu selalu punya cara untuk membuatku menurut?"

Regulus sepertinya mencoba memasang wajah garang, namun di mata Rhadamanthys, wajah pemuda itu justru tampak sangat menggemaskan. "Yang jelas aku baru akan datang lagi setelah kondisimu pulih."

Mendengar itu Regulus jadi cemberut dan berjalan dengan setengah menghentakkan kakinya.

"… Bocah…" Rhadamanthys tersenyum tipis dan membenahi posisi tidur Aiolia.

.

Sampai di kuil Leo, Rhadamanthys membaringkan Aiolia di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti anak itu. , lu dia keluar dan menghampiri Regulus yang ada di pintu depan kuil.

"Kau mau kembali sekarang?"

"Ya—aku harus menyeret Minos dan Aiacos agar mereka tak menelantarkan pekerjaan." Rhadamanthys menyentuh sisi wajah Regulus dan sedikit membungkuk saat dia mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

Regulus membalasnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Rhadamanthys. Dia suka setiap kali disentuh seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ada yang selimut hangat yang membungkusnya. Melindunginya dari dunia. Usai sentuhan yang tak singkat itu, Regulus membiarkan Rhadamanthys mengecup keningnya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Mm-hmm…" Regulus memandang punggung Rhadamanthys yang menjauh meninggalkan kuil Leo. Tersenyum, Regulus pun berbalik dan masuk ke kamar Aiolia. Setelah menyalakan pendingin ruangan, dia pun langsung merebahkan diri di samping bocah kecil itu.

"Mm… sempit!" Aiolia meronta saat Regulus memeluknya. "Sanaaaa!"

"Jangan pelit! Begini kan jadi hangat. Ayo tidur!"

.

#

.

Regulus membuka matanya saat mendengar suara burung yang berkicau riang. Beberapa badannya masih terasa nyeri, sepertinya dia terlalu memaksakan diri kemarin.

"Ne… Regulus-_nii_-_chan_… aku lapaaaar."

"Hah?" Regulus menguap, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sembilan."

Regulus mengedip beberapa kali sebelum melompat bangun, "HAH?! Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?"

Aiolia menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah kesal, "Sudah aku bangunkan dari tadi! Tapi _nii_-_chan_ ga mau bangun juga!"

Lalu Regulus pun menggendong Aiolia dan keluar dari kamar untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi di kamar mandi, "Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya setelah menyelesaikan urusan pertama di pagi hari.

"KEJU!"

"Keju lagi?" Regulus masuk ke dapur dan melihat sudah ada roti yang baru matang juga sekeranjang buah segar. Para gadis pengabdi Sanctuary pasti sudah menyiapkannya. "Susu atau teh madu?"

"Susu!" Aiolia turun dan membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil karton susu besar. "Hari ini kita latihan apa?" Aiolia meletakkan karton susu itu di meja dan dia memanjat naik kursi.

"Hmm… kemarin kau sudah jadi anak baik dan berltih dengan giat. Hari ini kita jalan-jalan saja, yuk?! Tapi kau harus tetap memakai pemberatmu."

"Oke!" Aiolia menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas yang sudah disiapkan Regulus.

Membiarkan Aiolia meminum susunya, Regulus pun mengeluarkan sosis dan telur dari dalam lemari pendingin dan memasaknya. Setelah matang, dia menyajikan dengan roti yang dia bakar di _toaster_.

"Keju! Kejuuuu!" tuntut Aiolia.

"Iya iya, tuan muda." Regulus mengambil keju lembaran dari dalam lemari pendingin lalu memberikan dua untuk Aiolia. "Kau ini sama saja dengan Milo. Suka sekali keju."

"Keju enak." Aiolia menumpuk dua keju itu di atas roti. "Selamat makaaaan!"

Regulus menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi belum lagi dia sempat mengangkat garpu dan pisau makannya, pintu dapur terbuka dan masuklah Aiolos.

"_NII_-_SAN_!" seru Aiolia walau mulutnya penuh roti.

"Selamat pagi, Regulus-_san_. Aiolia, jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh!" Aiolos masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Tumben pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya Regulus. "Mana Sisyphus?"

"Sisyphus_-sama_ sedang bertemu dengan Pope. Jadi pagi ini saya tidak ada kegiatan."

Regulus menyuruh Aiolos duduk, saat ditawari arapan, pemuda itu menolak karena dia sudah makan di kuil Sagittarius. Regulus mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengecek isi linimasa. Seperti biasa, ramai karena hal-hal _absurd_ yang menyenangkan, seperti Kardia yang sepertinya malah semangat melaporkan kondisi Milo yang baru saja terantuk kepalanya di meja makan saat mengambil garpu yang terjatuh, sampai ada foto yang diunggah.

Aiolia tertawa saat Regulus menunjukkan foto itu padanya. Geli melihat wajah Milo yang menanhan sakit sekaligus menahan tangis. Aiolia berjanji akan mengunjungi temannya itu dan membawakan sebutir apel.

Regulus pun menyapa seisi linimasa, khususnya menyapa Rhadamanthys dan memberitahu pria itu jadwalnya hari ini. Sejenak dia menikmati waktu di dunia maya, mengikuti kabar dari keluarga besar Sanctuary dan juga Underworld yang sepertinya semakin betah saja merusuh ke Sanctuary. Tentu saja Regulus tak keberatan, dia senang punya banyak teman, dia juga jadi punya banyak lawan bertanding baru.

"Regulus-_nii_-_chan_, boleh _nii_-_san_ ikut kita jalan-jalan?"

"Hm? Ya tentu saja boleh. Aku tak mau melihat muka balonmu kalau sampai aku melarangnya ikut."

"Bukan muka balon!" protes Aiolia.

Aiolos menenangkan adiknya sebelum piring di meja jadi sasaran.

Selesai menyantap makan pagi, mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan kuil Leo dan menuju ke hutan. Dekat musim dingin begini cuaca mulai terasa beku, tapi masih belum perlu mengeluarkan jaket atau mantel.

Regulus melihat Aiolia yang berlompatan riang padahal kedua kaki dan tangan anak itu diberi pemberat masing-masing sepuluh kilo. Aiolia memang anak yang istimewa, Regulus tenang kalau memikirkan kelak Aiolia lah yang akan mewarisi _Gold Cloth_ Leo darinya. Ya—tentu saja itu masih akan sangat lama sekali.

"_Nii_-_san_! _Nii_-_chan_! Mancing yuk!"

"Heh? Kau baru saja sarapan, sekarang mau mancing?" Regulus berkacak pinggang, "Kau tidak kenyang?"

"Enggak!" jawab Aiolia.

Aiolos tertawa pelan di sebelah Regulus, "Baiklah, aku akan cari ranting untuk membuat api unggun."

Akhirnya acara mereka pun sudah ditetapkan untuk memancing. Regulus meletakkan ponselnya di batu yang ada di tepi sungai. Walau tahan air, tapi lebih baik jangan terlalu lama juga di dalam air.

"_Nii_-_chan_! Ikannya besar!" Aiolia sudah masuk ke dalam sungai dan tertawa geli karena ikan-ikan yang berenang di dekat kakinya.

Regulus menghampiri bocah kecil itu, "Tangkaplah! Pamerkan pada kakakmu kalau kau sudah jago menangkap ikan."

Dengan penuh semangat, Aiolia pun mencoba menangkap ikan yang ada di dalam sungai sedalam pinggangnya itu.

Regulus tersenyum melihat Aiolia yang seperti tak mengenal kata menyerah. Mengawasi dari jarak aman, Regulus jadi teringat ayahnya, Ilias. Kalau ada ayahnya, mereka tak akan perlu repot memancing karena dengan kemampuannya 'bicara' dengan alam, Ilias tak akan kesulitan meminta kemurahan hati para penghuni hutan. Regulus sangat mengagumi ayahnya dan bertekad untuk menjadigs Leo seperti Ilias.

_Hmm… kapan ya ayah akan main ke Sanctuary? Aku sudah kangen sekali. _Regulus memandang birunya langit.

"DAPAT!"

Seruan Aiolia membuat Regulus berpaling. Dia tersenyum melihat Aiolia memeluk erat seekor ikan berukuran besar.

"_Nii_-_chan_! Aku dapat nih! Besaaar!"

Regulus menghampiri Aiolia dan menepuk kepalanya, "Anak pintar. Sini, biar aku yang bawa. Tangkaplan satu lagi!"

"OKE!" Aiolia pun menyerahkan ikannya pada Regulus dan kembali berjuang mendapatkan ikan yang lain.

Setelah Aiolia sukses dengan ikan yang kedua, mereka pun keluar dari sungai dan menuju ke tempat Aiolos yang sudah menyalakan api. Mereka pun menikmati ikan hasil tangkapan Aiolia sambil mengobrol. Regulus senang mengobrol dengan Aiolos, usia mereka tak terpaut jauh, jadi obrolan mereka nyambung. Entah itu tentang game, atau tentang hal-hal sepele lainnya.

Tak seberapa lama, Regulus meninggalkan Aiolia bersama Aiolos. Dia sendiri memilih untuk kembali ke kuil Leo karena badannya masih terasa sakit, terlebih rusuknya yang memang terluka paling parah akibat latih tandingnya kemarin itu.

"Ahh… menyebalkan sekali. Tidak bisa latihan, dibawa jalan juga sakit." Regulus kembali ke jalan utama Sanctuary, tangga yang menghubungkan kuil demi kuil yang membentang begitu luas dan tinggi. Jalan pintas dari hutan membawanya tak jauh dari kuil Leo, sisa setengah perjalanan menaiki tangga.

"Regulus?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Regulus menoleh dan melihat Defteros baru saja keluar dari kuil Cancer.

"Kenapa kau sendirian? Mana Aiolia?"

"Sedang sama Aiolos. Kau mau ke tempat Asmita?"

"Iyalah. Kemana lagi?" Defteros mengacak rambut Regulus.

Berjalan di sebelah pria berkuliat gelap itu, Regulus jadi berpikir kalau Defteros itu sekuat Aspros, bahkan dia pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Defteros sanggup untuk 'menjinakan' amukan gunung berapi yang terkenal sangat ganas jika meletus. Itu saja tanpa memakai _Gold Cloth_. Apa jadinya kalau Defteros beraksi dengan _cloth_ Gemini?

"Kenapa malah diam?"

"Hah? Oh… mmm… boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa saja."

"Kau tak pernah memakai _Gold Cloth_ Gemini?"

Defteros memandang Regulus, heran dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu, "Tentu saja tidak, _Gold Saint_ Gemini itu Aspros, bukan aku. Walau kami kembar, _Gold Cloth_ Gemini memilih Aspros sebagai pemiliknya, aku tak bisa seenaknya memakai _cloth_ yang bukan milikku."

"Oh… kupikir bisa. Jadi kau selamanya tak akan bisa jadi _Gold Saint_ ya?"

Defteros tersenyum, "Sejak dulu aku memang tak ada niat jadi _Gold Saint_. Aku tak tahan dengan aturan ini dan itu." sampei di kuil Leo, Defteros langsung meneruskan ke kuil Virgo sementara Regulus memilih untuk bersantai di kuilnya.

Dia masuk ke ruang duduk yang penuh berisi mainan milik Aiolia. Tak ada sofa di sana, hanya hamparan karpet tebal dan bantal-bantal, tempat yang cocok untuk bermalasan. Regulus tengkurap di sana dan langsung asik lagi dengan ponselnya. Baru ditinggal sebentar juga linimasa sudah penuh.

Lalu dia tersenyum saat melihat balasan dari Rhadamanthys untuknya. Lebih senang lagi karena Rhadamanthys bilang mungkin malam nanti dia bisa mampir sebentar ke Sanctuary. Karena tak ingin menganggu, Regulus hanya memberi semangat pada Rhadamanthys dan dia akan menantinya di Sanctuary. Lalu Regulus pun menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat-lihat koleksi foto di ponselnya, itu membuatnya teringat awal dulu dia berkenalan dengan Rhadamanthys.

Saat itu dia baru saja dilantik menjadi _Gold Saint_ di usianya yang ke-lima belas. Misi pertama yang dia terima adalah mendampingi para hakim untuk pergi ke Bluegard dan menghadiri pertemuan dengan perwakilan Poseidon. Tapi karena itu adalah kali pertama Regulus melaksanakan misi diplomatik, akhirnya dia pun ditemani oleh Dégel.

Di tanah beku itulah Regulus mengenal pribadi para hakim yang berbeda jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Regulus bisa dengan cepat akrab dengan Minos dan Aiacos, tapi dengan Rhadamanthys, dia sedikit segan karena pria itu tampak sangat serius dan jarang sekali bicara kalau bukan tentang hal penting.

Pandangan Regulus berubah saat hari ke-tiga mereka di Bluegard. Saat itu Regulus sedang asik bermain lempar salju dengan anak-anak setempat setelah rapat usai. Tak sengaja lemparannya mengenai Rhadamanthys yang melintas di koridor luar bangunan utama di Bluegard. Regulus sudah yakin saja kalau dia akan dimarahi, makanya dia buru-buru menghampiri Rhadamanthys dan meminta maaf. Namun reaksi Rhadamanthys justru berbeda dari bayangannya.

Pria itu sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan lemparan salah sasaran dari Regulus. Dan dia bilang meskipun Regulus adalah seorang _Gold Saint_, tapi pemuda seusianya masih pantas untuk menikmati waktu luang dengan bermain. Bahkan Rhadamanthys sempat meminta agar Regulus hati-hati agar tak terluka. Perhatian kecil seperti itu membuat Regulus sangat senang. Tanpa sadar dia jadi sering memperhatikan gerak gerik Rhadamanthys.

Interaksi mereka pun berlajut, setiap kali Rhadamanthys datang ke Sanctuary, Regulus selalu mencari pria itu dan mengajaknya berbincang. Bukan hal yang penting, Regulus hanya ingin mengenal Rhadamanthys lebih dekat. Rhadamanthys berbeda dengan orang-orang dewasa yang Regulus kenal. Berbeda dari Sisyphus, berbeda dari Aspros dan Defteros, tapi Regulus nyaman berbincang dengan Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys tahu kapan saatnya bicara serius, kapan saatnya santai, kapan Regulus ingin bercanda, atau saat Regulus sedang sungguh-sungguh ingin bertanya. Regulus banyak belajar dari Rhadamanthys.

Setelah mereka jadi lebih dekat dan saling bertukar nomor pribadi dan juga saling _follow_ di dunia maya, interaksi mereka semakin sering. Regulus senang Rhadamanthys selalu menanggapi pembicaraan sepele yang dia mulai. Mereka juga mulai sering bertemu di luar Sanctuary. Sekedar berjalan ke kota, makan siang, atau mengajak Aiolia bermain.

"UAAAAAHHH! JADI TERINGAT!" Regulus mendadak melepaskan ponselnya begitu saja dan bergulingan di karpet sambil menutup muka dengan telapak tangannya. Dia berhenti setelah menabrak dinding. Meski begitu dia tersenyum, mengingat kembali saat Rhadamanthys memintanya untuk menjadi teman spesial, tak hanya sekedar rekan atau sahabat, namun sebagai kekasih.

Saat Regulus bingung harus menjawab apa, Rhadamanthys memberinya waktu yang tak terbatas untuk berpikir.

Namun hanya butuh waktu tiga hari bagi Regulus untuk menentukan pilihan dan menerima perasaan Rhadamanthys. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena dari seluruh penjuru Sanctuary menyebar aroma kasih yang sangat pekat, membuat Regulus pun ingin merasakan hangatnya hubungan yang khusus seperti itu.

"AAAHH! SUDAH SUDAH SUDAH! JADI MALU SENDIRI!" Regulus kembali bergulingan dan baru berhenti saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncullah Defteros, kini bersama Asmita juga Shaka yang mengintip dari belakang Defteros.

"Kau ngapain teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Defteros.

"Hah? Oh! Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Regulus, masih rebahan di karpet. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke kota. Kau mau titip?"

"Hmm… enggak deh. Shaka, kau disini saja denganku."

"Gak mau!" Shaka memeluk kaki Asmita, "Nanti pipiku dicubiti lagi."

Regulus terkekeh. Dia memang suka mencubiti pipi para bocah yang bulat menggemaskan.

Setelah keluarga bahagia itu berlalu, Regulus pun kembali pada kegiatannya semula. Mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak, dia pun kembali menyusuri dunia maya…

.

#

.

"… -Lus… Regulus…."

Perlahan Regulus membuka matanya dan menguap.

"Regulus, ayo bangun! Hari sudah sore."

Dia mengerjap dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya, "Rhadamanthys… kau sudah datang…"

Rhadamanthys membantu Regulus duduk, "Kenapa kau tidur di sini dengan jendela terbuka lebar begitu?"

"Ketiduran." Regulus menguap lebar.

"Sejak tadi?"

Regulus melihat jam di dinding, "Sejak pagi… aku tidur apa pingsan?"

"Itu tandanya badanmu memang butuh istirahat," Rhadamanthys mengusap kepala Regulus. "Kalau begitu kau pasti belum makan."

"Mm… hanya sarapan."

Rhadamanthys berdiri duluan, "Mandilah dulu! Aku buatkan makan untukmu."

"_Oookay_…" menyambar ponselnya, Regulus pun menuju ke kamar mandi. Saat megecek telepon genggamnya, dia terkejut melihat ada lima panggilan tak terjawab. Padahal tak dipasang mode diam, tapi Regulus sama sekali tak mendengar suara dering. Tidurnya benar-benar pulas. "Dari Sisyphus… ada apa ya?" dia pun menelepon pamannya. "Sisyphus, kenapa tadi meneleponku?"

_"__Kau sudah bangun, Regulus. Tadi aku menelepon soalnya ingin mengajak Aiolia jalan-jalan ke kota bersama Aspros, Saga, Kanon dan Aiolos. Tapi saat kami ke kuil Leo, tenyata kau sedang tidur dan tak bisa dibangunkan."_

Regulus tertawa hambar, "Maaf… ini juga aku baru bangun. Kalian masih di kota?"

_"__Tidak, kami sudah di kuil Gemini. Kau mau aku antar Aiolia pulang?"_

"Hmm… tidaklah. Biarkan dia di sana, nanti aku jemput."

_"__Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Regulus."_

"_Bye_."

Lalu Regulus pun buru-buru mandi, berganti pakaian dan melesat ke dapur. Di sana Rhadamanthys sudah menyiapkan sepiring besar makanan. Ada daging dan kentang tumbuk, di samping piring ada salad sayur yang tampak sangat segar.

"Kau tidak makan?" Regulus duduk dan mengambil sendok dan garpunya.

"Ini belum jam makan malam." Rhadamanthys duduk berhadapan dengan Regulus. "Bagaimana badanmu sekarang?"

"Hmm…" Regulus menggigiti ujung garpunya, "rusukku masih terasa sakit sih, tapi yang lainnya sudah baikan. Aku nanti minta obat ke Shion saja. Obat buatannya itu manjur sekali."

Rhadamanthys mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Regulus, "Habiskan makanmu!"

"Oke!" tak perlu disuruh sebenarnya, selain karena lapar, masakan Rhadamanthys itu enak. Regulus tak akan bosan memakannya. "Kau kesini dengan Minos dan Aiacos?"

"Tidak. Mereka sudah lebih dulu kemari."

"Mereka itu luang sekali." Regulus memotong daging di piringnya, "Aku janji menjemput Aiolia di kuil Gemini. Kau mau ikut?"

Rhadamanthys diam sebentar, "… Bisa ditunda sebentar? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu sejenak."

Mendengar permintaan itu, Regulus tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Kemudian setelah Regulus selesai makan dan mencuci piringnya, mereka kembali ke ruang santai. Di sana Rhadamanthys duduk bersandar di dinding, dekat jendela. Pria itu memberi isyarat agar Regulus duduk di depannya. Dengan senang hati Regulus memenuhi keinginan Rhadamanthys. Dia pun duduk di antara kedua kaki Rhadamanthys dan bersandar pada pria itu, membiarkan kedua lengan Rhadamanthys memeluknya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Rhadamanthys menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Regulus, "Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Hmm…" Regulus tak bertanya lagi karena di antara mereka ada perjanjian tak tertulis kalau mereka tak akan membicarakan tentang pekerjaan. "Kau bermalam?"

"Mungkin tidak. Kalau pun iya, aku harus kembali sebelum matahari terbit."

"Kapan kau punya waktu luang? Aku ingin bersantai denganmu dan Aiolia." Regulus menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys mengecup leher Regulus. Sejujurnya dia pun ingin sejenak bersantai dengan pemuda ini, melupakan segala urusan ini dan itu.

"Rhadamanthys?"

Masih belum bicara, Rhadamanthys menghirup aroma khas Regulus. Aroma matahari, padang rumput, hutan liar. Aroma kebebasan yang menawan hatinya. "Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau besok? Kita bisa menginap semalam, tak jauh, hanya di pondok tepi pantai yang pernah kau tunjukkan padaku."

"Sungguh? Kau bisa?"

"Mm… hanya semalam." Rhadamanthys merapatkan pelukannya pada Regulus. Berada di samping pemuda ini membuatnya merasa nyaman, membuatnya merasa bahwa dunia ini sempurna. Dia ingin mencintai Regulus seutuhnya, perlahan, menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Lalu dia melepaskan Regulus hanya untuk menghadapkan pemuda itu padanya dan mencium bibirnya.

Manis. Lugu. Sentuhan yang jujur.

Segala dalam diri Regulus membuat Rhadamanthys mendapat ketentraman.

Regulus melingkarkan lengannya di leher Rhadamanthys, membalas ciuman pria itu, menikmati sensasi yang terasa di setiap sisi dirinya yang disentuh oleh Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys sendiri harus pintar menahan diri. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, juga pada ayah dan paman Regulus kalau dia tak akan menyentuh Regulus sebelum anak itu dewasa sepenuhnya. Rhadamanthys sendiri tak ingin Regulus kelak menyesali keputusannya saat ini.

Mengabaikan separuh hatinya yang tak rela melepaskan Regulus, Rhadamanthys menyudahi sentuhan yang tak singkat itu. seperti biasa, dia mengecup kening Regulus dan memeluk pemuda itu erat.

Bersandar dalam pelukan Rhadamanthys, Regulus memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang sangat dia suka.

"Ayo. Kita jemput Aiolia. Masih belum terlalu terlambat untuk mencari tempat makan yang enak."

"Kita makan di luar?"

"Kau tak mau?"

Regulus langsung melompat berdiri, "Tentu saja aku mau! Ayo! Aiolia pasti senang dapat es krim lagi."

Rhadamanthys tersenyum dan ikut berdiri, "Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih senang dapat es krim, kau, atau si kecil."

Regulus mendengus lalu keluar duluan dari ruangan itu.

.

"Sungguh aku boleh makan es krim lagi? Kemarin kan sudah." Aiolia memeluk kepala Regulus karena sekarang dia duduk di pundak guru pembimbingnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi rahasiakan ini dari Sisyphus dan Aiolos."

Aiolia tertawa.

Bertiga, mereka menuju sebuah restoran yang ada dekat laut. Karena pemandangan malam yang indah, mereka memilih duduk di luar. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka berbincang santai, hanya hal-hal sepele.

"Bagaimana latihanmu, Aiolia?" tanya Rhadamanthys, membiarkan bocah kecil itu melipat-lipat serbet di meja entah menjadi bentuk apa.

"Regulus _nii_-_chan_ menyuruhku pakai ini terus," Aiolia menunjukkan pemberat di tangan dan kakinya, "tapi lama-lama tidak terasa juga. _Nii_-_chan_ tak mau memberi yang lebih berat lagi."

"Bukannya tak mau. Belum waktunya kau pakai yang lebih berat dari ini."

Aiolia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Semua pada waktunya. Jangan terburu-buru," Rhadamanthys menepuk-nepuk kepala Aiolia. "Lain kali aku akan menemanimu berlatih."

"Sungguh?! Janji?!" Aiolia memandang Rhadamanthys dengan penuh harap.

"Kalau aku ada waktu luang, pasti."

"HOREEE!" seru Aiolia. "Kau dengar itu, _nii_-_chan_? Rhadamanthys_-sama_ mau menemaniku berlatih."

Mendengar itu, Regulus jadi teringat sesuatu, "Hei, Aiolia…"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau panggil aku _nii_-_chan_? Aiolos saja kau panggil _nii_-_san_. Kan kau harusnya panggil aku _sensei_, gitu. Seperti yang lain."

Aiolia tampak berpikir keras, "Umm…. Ya… habisnya Regulus _nii_-_chan_ ya _nii_-_chan_. _Nii_-_san_ ya _nii_-_san_."

Jawaban yang polos itu membuat Rhadamanthys tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya meski dia harus menahan diri agar tak menyinggung Regulus. "Tak perlu dipaksakan. Setiap anak berbeda. Lagipula baguskan, kalian jadi seperti kakak beradik, bukan sekedar guru dan murid."

"Begitu ya?" Regulus berpangku tangan, memandangi Aiolia yang sudah seru lagi dengan serbetnya. "Benar juga. Punya adik selucu Aiolia begini sih aku mau."

Saat makanan mereka datang, Aiolia langsung menyambar sendok supnya dan menikmati makanan pembuka berupa sup krim panas yang gurih. Dipadu dengan roti, ini adalah makanan pembuka kesukaannya.

Melihat Aiolia yang makan dengan lahap, Regulus ikut makan dengan tak kalah lahap.

"Rasanya belum lama kau baru makan satu porsi besar. Sekarang sudah lapar lagi?"

"Uhm… aku kan masih masa pertumbuhan. Aku akan makan banyak supaya bisa tinggi seperti ayah, seperti Sisyphus dan sepertimu juga."

Rhadamanthys mengulum senyum, "Ya—aku tunggu sampai saat itu tiba."

Saat itu Aiolia menoleh ke jalan di mana dia melihat sahabat dekatnya, "Shaka!" dia melambai penuh semangat.

Shaka yang tadinya berjalan di antara Asmita dan Defteros pun langsung menghampiri yang memanggilnya, "Aiolia. Ah, Regulus_-sama_, Rhadamanthys_-sama_, selamat malam," Shaka membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Tak lama Asmita dan Defteros pun menyusul dan menyapa mereka.

"Kalian mau makan malam juga? Bergabung saja dengan kami," tawar Regulus.

"Tidak. Kami baru saja selesai makan. Setelah ini kami langsung kembali ke Sanctuary." Kata Defteros. "Ayo, Shaka!"

Shaka mengangguk, "Aiolia, besok kita main sama_-_sama, ya?!"

"Oke! Dah, Shaka!"

Rhadamanthys memandang sosok Asmita yang sekarang menggendong Shaka. Kalau boleh jujur, satu-satunya _Gold Saint_ yang membuat Rhadamanthys segan adalah sang Virgo. Julukan yang melekat pada pemuda itu bukan hanya sekedar penghias, tadi untuk Rhadamanthys, Asmita memang manusia yang paling mendekati dewa. Aliran _cosmo_-nya tak seperti _Gold Saint_ lain, tenang, namun dalam. Hangat, sekaligus mengerikan.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Regulus membuat Rhadamanthys berpaling.

"Dari tadi kau memandangi Asmita." Regulus mendorong mangkuk supnya yang sudah kosong. "Kenapa?"

Rhadamanthys menggeleng, "Aku hanya teringat misi Asmita tentang Atavaka. Memikirkan seorang manusia bisa menghabisi specter sekelas Atavaka, rasanya aku tak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan Asmita."

Regulus terkekeh, "Asmita memang hebat. Dia mirip ayah. Kalau sedang bermeditasi, mereka seperti bersatu dengan alam. Kuat, kokoh, tak tergoyahkan."

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam sampai ke makanan penutup, setelah perut kenyang, Aiolia tampak terkantuk-kantuk.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Biar Aiolia aku yang gendong." Rhadamanthys mengangkat tubuh kecil Aiolia setelah meletakkan uang pembayaran di atas meja, tak ambil pusing dengan kembaliannya.

Regulus berjalan di sebelah Rhadamanthys, tersenyum geli pada Aiolia yang menguap terus menerus tapi tak mau tidur.

Sesampainya di kuil Leo, seperti biasa, Rhadamanthys membaringkan Aiolia yang sudah pulas lalu menyelimuti anak itu dan mengecup keningnya. Semua sudah menjadi kewajaran yang terasa hangat baginya.

"Rhadamanthys_-sama_…" Aiolia meraih baju Rhadamanthys dan menggenggamnya, setengah mengantuk bocah itu bicara, "besok kita main lagi ya…"

Rhadamanthys mengusap kepala anak itu dan mencium keningnya lagi, "Tentu. Selamat tidur, Aiolia."

Tersenyum, Aiolia pun kembali pulas.

Kemudian Rhadamanthys pun keluar dari kamar itu, menghampiri Regulus yang ada di ambang pintu. "AKu pulang dulu. Besok selepas senja aku datang menjemput kalian. Pastikan sudah siap untuk liburan."

Regulus mengangguk, "Kurasa nanti aku mau minta obat penenang dari Shion. Aiolia pasti bakal senang sekali kau ajak liburan."

"Memang kau tidak senang?"

"Tentu saja senang. Tapi kan aku gak bakal lompat-lompat seperti Aiolia, kan?"

Rhadamanthys mengacak rambut Regulus, "Sampai besok, Regulus."

"Sampai besok."

Kebiasaan mereka yang lain sebelum berpisah di malam hari adalah berbai sentuhan singkat yang manis. Regulus tersenyum saat Rhadamanthys mengecup kepalanya.

"Kalau kau punya kesulitan menyeret pulang Minos dan Aiacos pulang, kau bisa andalkan aku."

Rhadamanthys tersenyum. "Istirahatlah. Kalau besok kau belum fit juga, aku akan batalkan rencana kita."

Mendengar itu, Regulus menggembungkan pipnya, persis seperti Aiolia kalau sedang _bad_ _mood_, membuat Rhadamanthys sedikit tertawa, "Kau menggemaskan seperti Aiolia kalau sedang seperti itu," lalu dia melihat arlojinya, "Sudah larut sekali."

"Mmm… aku akan beritahu Sisyphus soal rencana ini. Bisa-bisa dia mengomel panjang lebar lagi kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit."

"Dan aku pasti kena imbasnya."

Regulus terkekeh, "Kan sekali-sekali kau juga harus kena omel Sisyphus."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Masih separuh tertawa, Regulus mengantarkan Rhadamanthys sampai ke depan kuil Leo dan membiarkan pria itu meninggalkan kediamannya.

Rasanya tak puas hanya sebentar menghabiskan waktu dengan Rhadamanthys. Tapi dia tak mau jadi egois, dia harus mengerti kesibukan Rhadamanthys. Regulus juga sadar kalau dia punya tanggung jawab besar sebagai seorang _Gold Saint_.

Lagipula dia dan Rhadamanthys sudah berjanji untuk menikmati hubungan ini dengan perlahan. Tak saling memaksa, tak saling menuntut. Mereka benar-benar ingin menemukan satu momen tepat di mana ikatan mereka akan menjadi lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Suatu saat nanti, begitu Regulus benar-benr mengerti isi hatinya, saat dia menjadi orang dewasa seutuhnya.

Memikirkan masih begitu panjang waktu yang akan dia habiskan bersama Rhadamanthys, Regulus menjadi sangat optimis. Dia yakin kesabaran mereka berdua kelak akan berbuah manis. Ya—setidaknya nanti ayah dan pamannya tak akan mengomel panjang lebar dulu sebelum mengizinkan Regulus pergi berdua dengan Rhadamanthys.

Jalan mereka masih panjang. Masih akan ada begitu banyak cerita yang menanti mereka di sana. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin menikmati setiap detik, setiap momen yang dia habiskan bersama Rhadamanthys.

Dia akan terus berjalan menuju masa depan yang cerah menantinya.

Menanti mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
